Fekiluk
The Fekiluk are an intelligent, amphibious crustacean species which inhabit islands in the north-east of Aokoa, in the Scattered Shoals. They are an oligarchic magocracy. Geography The islands inhabited by Fekiluk consist of two tropical islands, Kefoki (north) and Iilok (south). The southern island is a rocky area, surrounded by rocky shores with few large trees. Vegetation there is limited to small shrubs and bushes. The northern island has mostly sandy shores and grassy hills, with a small area of tropical broadleaf forest in the interior. Biology Appearance Fekiluk are decapod crustaceans, quite small compared to other intelligent species. They range from 90-120cm in length fully grown, with bodies about the width of that of a small dog. Fekiluk have long, segmented bodies, the top and sides of which are covered in an exoskeletal carapace. Their carapace is generally mono-coloured, with most in the blue-green range, but some are grey, brown or gold. They may occasionally have faint spots or stripes, usually yellow or white. Fekiluk have two small forelimbs under their heads which end in long pincers, used for grasping and manipulation. They also have eight very large, spindly legs on the underside of their bodies. They have small heads with two large, black compound eyes about an inch in diameter and two sets of antennae, one beside the 'beak' and one atop the head. The facial carapace juts out below the eyes, creating a beak-like rostrum. Their mouths are relatively complex, with two outer mandibles and a smaller set of inner mandibles for chewing. They can grow back limbs or carapace parts, but the process takes many months. Fekiluk have the minor magical ability of being able to breathe indefinitely in both air and water. Reproduction and development Fekiluk eggs are released in clutches of 100-200. Survival rates are poor, with anywhere from 75-95% of these not surviving to adulthood. Once mating occurs, the male's sperm may be stored by the female for some months until she decides for the eggs to be fertilised. During this time, the eggs are attached to the female's pleopodsrear legs. Unusually for decapods, their eggs are not brooded on the mother's body once fertilised, but released straight into the ocean. They are detached from the female both by the sperm coating and with vigorous kicking motion. The resulting longer developmental period is crucial for development of intelligence. Fekiluk will moult through various developmental stages, totalling four naupliarpropelling itself via head appendages stages and five zoealpropelling itself via abdominal appendages stages before entering their post-larval stage and, if they choose, returning to the land. Society The south island, Iilok, is inhabited only by the magically-inclined, who comprise the ruling class. They will journey to the north island monthly to hear out the grievances of the populace and make announcements. Fekiluk dwell in both the ocean and on land. Those who live in the ocean do so in either caves, holes or other natural hiding places, or in temporary structures made from stone, bone, driftwood or shells. Fekiluk who have chosen to live in the ocean are called 'living free' (aikakkuk) and tend to have menial jobs such as fishing or material collecting, if they choose to contribute to society at all. There are also a large population which live in the water, but migrate to land daily for work or leisure. While some of these are too poor to have a permanent dwelling, the majority of Fekiluk live this way due to personal preference. The traditional family unit does not exist in Fekiluk society. While romance exists, as Fekiluk are hatched in bulk and left to fend for their own in the ocean, parents are essentially completely disconnected from their children and are only seldom recognised after the children reach adulthood. Even so, Fekiluk society does not regard any connection between parent and child and such thing is completely foreign to them. However, sibling groups are generally quite close socially, as they develop alongside each other. Due to parenthood not being a commitment, Fekiluk are generally polyamorous or in open relationships, though monogamy is not uncommon. Fekiluk are not particularly technologically advanced, and there is no formal schooling curriculum for most. Citizens may attend optional classes on various topics weekly, and some larvae may receive schooling during their development, but by and large most Fekiluk learn by doing and have mostly trade-related skills and knowledge. The ruling class have a much more detailed and stratified system of schooling, as they are expected to be educated on all matters, and also receive magic training. Culture The Fekiluk language is a syllabary designed to be carved into clay tablets. While books and paper have been imported for some time, most domestic texts are written on such clay tablets or scrawled across rocks and buildings. Fekiluk consider themselves a simple folk. They do not wear clothes, but they do occasionally wear hats or accoutrements of natural substances, like barnacles or urchin spines. They do not yet use metal tools, instead only having stone or wood, and are not militarised. Fekiluk philosophy is quite laid-back and is referred to as 'the will of the tides'. If something is out of one's control, it is not worth consuming oneself over. Bad things may simply happen, and there is no need to dwell on the reasoning for too long - unless it was done maliciously. The individual is just one in a great macrocosm. While Fekiluk may grieve for their dead, corpses are not considered sacred. The dead will be placed on a community pile to decompose if on land, or simply drift to the sea bed. If desired, their shells may be collected later for crafts or use in building material. Economy Fekiluk are omnivores. They eat small fish, molluscs, insects, other invertebrates and small marine life, as well as seaweed, leaves, fruits and nuts. Larvae frequently cannibalise other larvae to survive, and elderly Fekiluk are infrequently eaten upon death, more commonly in the ocean. Due to the abundance of marine life and fish farming, Fekiluk have no need for food imports. While there is some wood available in the forest, due to distance and terrain it is not practical to harvest, so they rely on imported wood. While they do not yet have a metallurgical economy, they are well versed in glass and clay kiln work, making various items of pottery and glass implements. They also have an abundance of stone and some small chemistry knowledge, with the ability to make lime products and tabby concrete. They also make textiles of native plants, such as pandan. Crustacean shells make up a large part of the Fekiluk economy and are used to make concrete, other building materials, body paint, and so forth. Posts Directory Claim Post (20/1/19) (Claim) On Fekiluk Sailing Vessels (21/1/19) (Info) To be or not to be...clothed (29/1/19) (Internal Event) Fekiluk Script and Language, a Primer (2/2/19) (Language) The sea tumbleweed, or giant sea urchin (7/2/19) (Ecosystem) Endemic fauna of the islands of the Fekiluk upcoming (Ecosystem) Fekiluk reproduction and development upcoming (Lore/Info) Map of the Fekiluk islands, and major settlements upcoming (Map) Tribal history of the Fekiluk upcoming (Lore/Story) Traditional Fekiluk combat upcoming (Lore/Info)